Lennox
Lennox is the latest Overwatch hero. He's a defence hero who fights with a sniper rifle. Personality Lennox is a troublemaker and revels in his abrasive sense of humour. He personally enjoys provoking others and spreading slander to cause fights. He frequently insults and taunts those he assists and shows a disdain for minor injuries. Despite his foul mouth, he's kindhearted and empathetic to others. He's also brave and known for his temper. Lennox also has a fixation on his organisation as he prefers to keep things clean and organised. He's also known to collect items of interest. Lennox is also believed to be asexual but he regards himself as quirkyalone due to his discomfort with flirting. Appearance Lennox appears as a slim man with heterochromia (he has one brown eye and one blue eye). He wears an unzipped dark green jacket with a plain grey t-shirt beneath. He also wears navy blue jeans and black boots. He has a black undercut hairstyle. Around his waist, he has several health packs and shield generators. Lore Lennox was born and in raised in Scotland, he had aspirations for fame but fell in with a bad crowd. He frequently committed crimes and caused trouble for the sake of trouble until he was invited to join a criminal organisation called "The Martyrs" who trialled him with breaking into an old woman's house to steal a priceless token. The plan was as simple as a smash and grab since the woman was away. However, the woman was surprisingly ex-military and she effortlessly overpowered and defeated him. Under the threat of imprisonment and humiliation, Lennox begrudgingly agreed to perform a task for her, get an anti-virus card from Wulver Falls. Wulver Falls was a colossal omnic that attacked Scotland but was defeated during the crisis. When Wulver fell it landed on a small village, killing the occupants. The opinion on Wulver Falls is divisive since people believe it should be a memorial for the crisis whereas others want it destroyed because they see it as an unneeded reminder of the tragedy. It's also regarded as a protected land due to rumours of a ghost attacking scavengers and invaders. Lennox travelled to Wulver Falls and was immediately attacked by the ghost via a sniper rifle. Lennox was able to avoid the bullets and get inside the omnic. Traversing through the many wires and scrap metal, Lennox was able to get the anti-virus card (he also managed to partially activate the omnic in the process but was only able to move the arm, causing it to be suspended in the air). As soon as Lennox left Wulver, he was confronted by the ghost. The ghost was a one-eyed omnic, it devoted itself to protecting Wulver Falls due to its extreme prejudice towards humans and believes that humans were going to commit a mass genocide of omnics after the Null Sector event. The ghost was clearly insane and Lennox was forced to fight it with a crowbar. Lennox was barely able to defeat the ghost and it was killed when Wulver's arm fell on the top half of the ghost's body. He also kept the ghost's sniper rifle. The Old Woman was surprised by Lennox's return, primarily because she actually didn't expect him to go there as he was never under any form of threat. However, she was still impressed by his tenacity and she explained the significance of the token. She was part of Overwatch and was nicknamed "The Mantis" due to her abilities in stealth, she was also the one who defeated Wulver but she was ashamed of her actions since she didn't expect Wulver to crush a village. Since then, she became a reclusive engineer who became a subject of ghost stories and legends. Hearing her story and feeling the rush from Wulver Falls, Lennox became her apprentice as a sniper and abandoned the criminal lifestyle. Weapon Lennox fights with a standard sniper rifle, it has 15 rounds per clip and has 1.5 second reload speed. He can do 14-140 points of damage. He can also do headshot damage. Abilities *'Camouflage': Lennox can camouflage himself for an unlimited amount of time. This is a passive ability meaning that Lennox cannot attack or move while using this ability. It also takes 4 seconds to be fully camouflaged. *'Compression: '''Lennox can set a Hard-Light trap that immobilises targets by pinning them to the ground. This also alerts Lennox to their location. The trap does 60 damage and takes 12 seconds to recharge. *'Transporter: '''Lennox can use a device to teleport himself to another location. This takes 6 seconds to recharge and is used immediately. Meaning as soon as a location is chosen, Lennox immediately teleports there. Ultimate: Storm Claw Lennox throws a device that lands in the ground. After a few seconds, 6 large, hard-light pincers immediately appear and crush all targets within 10m. This deals 300 damage to all targets within the radius. Trivia *Lennox is based on Ratatoskr from Norse mythology and his backstory is based on Baba Yaga. *In the mythology, Ratatoskr was known for trying to destroy the Yggdrasil tree whereas Lennox is a defence hero. *Lennox originally had Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. Category:Candidates for deletion